


Estranged

by 不喜晴 (UnknownX)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Open Relationships, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/%E4%B8%8D%E5%96%9C%E6%99%B4
Summary: I don't know how you've supposed to find me lately(我不知要你怎样去了解如今的我)And what more could you ask from me(更不知道你想怎样来对待我)How could you say that I never needed you(你怎么能够说我从来都不需要你)When you took everything(当你带走那所有东西的时候)Say you took everything,baby!(亲爱的，我真的失去了一切)
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman





	Estranged

**Author's Note:**

> 一个口嗨的脑洞（？）  
> cp：本贝克曼x香克斯  
> 其它：这是在和姐妹开完超甜脑洞后，十分羡慕以及欣赏yhm和洋妞们放飞的勇气后，我也决定努力放飞一把想吃口酸爽粮……于是就出现了它。  
> 脑补的时候觉得真的十分酸爽的一个脑洞。  
> 现在整理完了，觉得也没有那么酸爽啊（叹气因为如果这个脑洞它不酸爽，那么是我的功力不够（流泪），明明所有的走向都是奠定在“酸爽”这一个基本原则上发展的。总之剧情很简单。  
> 本来犹豫要不要扩写成文，整理完发现脑洞都有一万了，加上再看也没有最初的新奇感了……就放弃了，存个脑洞吧（捂脸这篇脑洞出现的心路历程并不重要，如果要看的姑娘们可以跳掉这段话，唯独预警请仔细阅读哦。  
> 预警：一篇不本香的本香文！有暗示鹰红配对的情节！为了酸爽而发展的剧情也许狗血，仍然是见仁见智ooc！有点点暗示的R。  
> 再次：阅读之前请再看一次预警哦，请在接受的前提下往下看哦。如果不可以接受请及时退出，或者中间有任何不适也立刻退出哦。

1  
一向在追求快乐这件事情上，香克斯表现得都十分海盗，也就是说他真的特别忠实于自己的欲望。  
彼此合意，达成共识，有所默契，那就一直追求一下愉悦感嘛，超简单的事。  
而在一起追求快乐这条路上，有很多人和香克斯一起走过，有来了又走的，也有一直在一起的，还有以不固定频率彼此交换各自经验的。  
香克斯的大副本贝克曼就刚好属于香克斯心中“一直在一起”的那一种类型。  
但是他们这种在香克斯看来十分长期、稳定以及很默契的互惠互利关系在某一天被划上了句号。  
单方面的，突然地、猝不及防地，而且是由本贝克曼提出的。

* * *

2  
在香克斯看来，事情来得很没有预兆。  
头天还开完宴会，晚上两人还黏黏糊糊了一下。第二天他醒了就看见贝克曼坐在床边椅子上抽烟。  
“怎么了？”香克斯笑眯眯地拍了拍旁边的位置，“过来。你怎么不在床上，起那么早？”  
贝克曼没说话也没看他，只是眼神盯着窗外吸了口烟。  
“……香克斯，我们分开吧，结束掉这种关系吧，”贝克曼抽着烟，烟雾在他脸上散开，看不太真切男人的表情。“我们就到此为止吧，头儿。”  
香克斯拍着床的手顿了一下。  
“好啊。腻了就分开吧。”香克斯躺回到床上，这方面他看的开的很，从来不强人所难。  
要说分开以后有什么变化，大方面也没有。  
本贝克曼还是做着他的大副，该干嘛就干嘛，不如说分开以后，香克斯偶尔能看到图书馆的玻璃旁男人的身影出现的次数倒是多了起来。  
战斗的时候，他们也依然十分默契，需要船长和副船长出场的必要时刻，刀与枪的配合地依旧和从前一样完美。  
其它时候香克斯也照常和往日一样，喝酒，找乐子，哪里有宝藏有冒险的传说他的船就开往哪儿去。  
但是要说一点儿变化也没有，倒也不是。  
好多年都睡在一张床上的男人忽然间从身边消失了……不是消失，只是离远了那么点距离，也还是有点变化。  
比如拿杯子的时候发现原来杯子旁边的那只不见了，估计是被贝克曼拿回去了。  
嘁，小气的男人。一个杯子也要带走。  
香克斯在确认自己的房间所有贝克曼存在过的痕迹都被彻底抹去以后得出以上结论。  
比如晚上冷的时候下意识往旁边靠的时候，摸了一下只摸到了旁边的床单还是冰凉冰凉的，冷的让人忍不住有点打颤。  
香克斯死死裹紧被子努力温暖身体的时候决定明天一定要记得要求加一个小火炉。  
比如早上睡得迷迷糊糊坐起来等着早安吻落下来的时候，愣了一回神才发现房间里没有其他人，挺安静的。  
香克斯清醒过来后就从床上跳了起来，拿着腰带就去敲贝克曼房门，以往都是贝克曼帮他裹上的，虽然现在分开了，但是副船长帮只剩一条胳膊的船长裹下腰带还是可以的吧。  
香克斯没敲门，直接打开贝克曼的房间，和往常一样没有任何变化，男人已经坐在桌前看书了。  
然而贝克曼却拒绝了这小小的请求。  
香克斯歪着头，“虽然分开了但是这点事情你还是可以帮我做吧。”  
贝克曼坐在椅子上，一瞬间露出一种特别痛苦的眼神。副船长叹了口气，“饶了我吧，香克斯。”  
听到自己的名字，香克斯才想起来这是分开以后，这一段时间里贝克曼第一次叫自己的名字。  
贝克曼接着说，“我现在还喜欢着你……香克斯，你应该明白的吧？如果我现在靠近你我就不能……所以我不能靠近你。”  
香克斯看着贝克曼没说话，只是依旧举着腰带。  
“我等下会和亚索布他们打招呼，以后这种找他们吧。”  
“哦。那算了，你忙吧，我自己去找他们吧。”香克斯拿着腰带转身走了。  
看着别人给自己扎的腰带和袖口，老半天不得劲以后，香克斯才终于反应过来，原来绑的方式和长度不是自己最常用的。  
可是以前贝克曼也从来没问过他这些，比如腰带怎么绑、袖口要挽到哪里香克斯才会觉得合适啦，但是男人第一次开始做这些的时候，香克斯就一直觉得很合自己的习惯了。  
原来很早以前贝克曼就已经那么了解香克斯的生活习惯了吗。  
香克斯忽然有点意识到，在很久很久以前，也许那个男人就一直在关注他了。  
当然以上等等这些小小的不适应都很快地被香克斯抛之脑后，毕竟马上就有人顶替了贝克曼做这些小事的位置。  
只是唯独有一点让香克斯很难理解。  
那就是当他和别人在一起的时候，会莫名想起贝克曼的手指，贝克曼的触摸，贝克曼吻他的习惯。  
香克斯意识到的时候，还是在碰到“以不固定频率相聚”的那个男人的时候。  
鹰眼从背后靠上来的时候，香克斯忽然想起来贝克曼好像正好相反，那个男人恰好刚刚最喜欢正面。  
说实话，香克斯最喜欢的当然是背后这种方式，因为这样明显更加刺激，也更愉快。  
不过要说为什么贝克曼的方式也没有令人不喜欢的话，大概是因为每次面对面的时候，贝克曼好像总是真的很喜欢亲吻自己。  
各种各样的亲吻里，频率最高的还是温柔又缠绵的吻。  
也是香克斯比较不喜欢的一种。  
太温柔了，太柔和了。  
香克斯想要的是更多的刺激。  
香克斯总是会到最后，在贝克曼充满笑意的眼神里，一边喘着气一边用腿踹贝克曼催促男人搞快点不要磨磨蹭蹭的。  
原来快乐也是很不同的，分种类的。  
贝克曼就是真的是属于那种“一直在一起”的种类。  
绵密，而又细腻。  
明明分开以后，是不再被“绵密”所束缚了，应该是有着更多更多自由的感觉。但是香克斯却觉得像连空气也被那个男人带走了似的，偶尔连呼吸的时候也会觉得难受。

* * *

3  
分开的半年后，注意到贝克曼仍然在努力改变的证据是在很小的地方。  
某次刚打完近身遭遇战后，香克斯拿着上好的长长丝绢把他佩刀格里芬上的血仔细地擦了个干净。  
香克斯跨过几具甲板上还躺着敌人的尸体，忽然看到离自己不远处正指挥着船员收拾的贝克曼。  
男人的背影好像比刚进伟大航道那时候更加宽厚了许多，虽然穿着纯白的T恤没有溅上任何血渍，但是往腰间插回步枪的胳膊上却有着几条被剑割破的伤口。  
看来今天这次战斗贝克曼发挥得不是很好。这很少见。  
贝克曼束在脑后的黑发在海风中飘舞着，香克斯盯着他的后脑勺忽然笑了起来。  
一直以来男人绑头发用的红色发绳被换成了黑色的。  
他是想要把红色这种东西从他自己的世界里全部剥离掉吗？  
香克斯带着戏谑的笑容，一边把剑插回腰间一边走到贝克曼身边。  
“你今天状态很好嘛贝克。”他手上还沾满着敌人的血，血印伴随着“啪啪”的拍掌声留在了贝克曼的胸口上。  
贝克曼“啊”了一声皱眉没说话。  
“这里交给你了。”香克斯瞥了一眼男人白色T恤上刺眼的血手印，转身往回走。黑色的斗篷被海风吹得呼呼作响。  
只要在大海上，只要是海盗，红色这种东西你是永远都逃不掉的，本贝克曼。  
过了几天，贝克曼脑袋上的发绳又换回了以前的红色发绳。  
香克斯开朗的心情没持续几天又迅速地再次沉了下去。  
五颜六色的发绳开始交杂着出现在了贝克曼的头发上。  
并不是把你放回到“独特位置”。  
而是你不再特别……的意思吗。

* * *

4  
分开快一年的时候。  
香克斯在一个深夜的夜晚里，在床上翻滚了十几圈以后他果断站到了贝克曼的门前。  
抬起的手还没落下，门就从里面打开了。  
贝克曼和香克斯站在屋子中央，看着彼此。  
“我们回到之前不可以吗？”香克斯先开口。  
贝克曼的惊讶消失地很快，他叹了口气，“不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“……因为我还喜欢你。”  
香克斯翘起嘴角，“我就知道。”  
“那不是刚好吗？”香克斯轻松了起来，往前走了一步，贝克曼却跟着往后退了一部。“我们回到以前的关系不是很好吗？”  
“为什么呢？”  
香克斯瞪着反问自己的贝克曼，没明白贝克曼的意思。  
“为什么要找我呢？”贝克曼苦笑了一下，“你看，你自己都不知道。”  
“头儿，你何必这样呢？有没有我都一样吧？床伴什么的你只要勾勾手指从东海到伟大航道尽头都有人会主动送到你面前。”  
……你不一样。  
话堵在香克斯的喉咙里，心脏就像被捏住了一样痛。  
香克斯看着从自己身边走远几步的贝克曼，冷笑起来。  
“为什么？需要问吗？你技术比较好，我们好歹也算是磨合时间最长的了吧。再说只是身体关系而已，你也不愿意？你面前站着的可是新世界的海上皇帝，而你在拒绝一个四皇？”  
贝克曼摇头的感觉在香克斯看来算得上冥顽不灵？。“是，我不同意，我在拒绝你，海上皇帝。”  
香克斯离开，把背后的轻声话语关在了门后。  
“香克斯，身体和心，至少有一个要属于我自己。”

* * *

5  
船靠岸的时候，香克斯先下了船，面对一向风风火火自由自在随心所欲的船长，船员们也表示了淡定的对应。  
被奇特海流包裹的岛上没有海军，热闹的酒馆几乎遍布整座岛。  
当香克斯三天都没回来的时候，船员们都表示了理解，可能船长又沉浸于哪座酒馆与酒馆的美人怀中了吧。  
按照以往的规矩，一般默认停留三天，如果再那之上还要继续待的话，香克斯一般会派人传信给贝克曼。  
“速来。我在小灯笼酒馆，有事。香克斯。”  
贝克曼看着小男孩递给自己的纸条，纸上的痕迹确实是香克斯的字迹。男人抽着烟和干部们打了个招呼，“我去接头儿，你们先做好出航的准备。”  
烟蒂从岸边一路延伸到了小酒馆的门前。  
推开酒馆的一瞬，白色的烟雾从头顶飘散而下，无数兵刃划破空气带着急速声向男人辟去。  
“……大意了。”贝克曼闭着刺痛的眼睛，手在摸到腰间的枪的同时自言自语了一句。  
香克斯带着酒气和满足的笑容回到船上的时候，才发现干部们以及一堆船员都围在了医务室。  
“怎么回事？”香克斯低沉着声音问，他看着人群中央坐着的贝克曼，医生正在往副船长头上包着纱布。  
“……中了埋伏，眼睛看不见了。”贝克曼将所有事情用简短的一句话概括掉。  
船员们在香克斯的手势下有秩序的默默退出了医务室。只剩下了几个干部。  
“人呢？谁做的？”香克斯的声音很平静，如果不是一身酒气，差点以为这个男人现在是在待战。  
干部之一开口回答，“都死了。”  
“本一个人回来的，我们去查过了，是十来个顶尖赏金猎人团组到一起，专门针对本设计了陷阱。”  
香克斯的右手从格里芬上挪开？，“都死了？你一个人干的？”  
虽然看不见，但贝克曼知道是在问自己，他点了点头，“嗯。”  
“哼，”香克斯终于有了一点笑意，“看来副船长的本领还是有好好在运转嘛。”  
贝克曼跟着笑了起来。

* * *

6  
所有人都快速地接受了贝克曼眼睛失明的事实。  
尽管医生说虽然是眼部神经被砍到了，但也不是没有复原的可能性，可是在用完各种可能有效的治疗方法后，仍然没有任何好转。  
贝克曼待在自己房间的时间越发地长了起来。除了必要的时候，几乎在船上看不到副船长的身影。所有相关的船务事宜暂时都由干部们接替了。  
香克斯又开始和贝克曼一起住了。  
不过这次大部分做事情的人都由贝克曼换成了香克斯。  
香克斯把咖啡递给贝克曼的时候，看着虽然睁着眼睛却没有任何焦点的眼神。  
他真的有点想念那双看着自己的眼神了。  
这种默契的生活崩盘在一个有着细雨的晚上。  
从天上飘下来很温柔的细雨，在航海士判断过没有任何天气的风险后，船员们都安心地回了房间。  
窝在被子里听着窸窸窣窣的雨声，香克斯看着闭着眼睛的贝克曼。  
好像很久没有看到这个男人的笑容了。  
香克斯的眼神闪过一丝狡猾，攀上贝克曼胸口的手却被贝克曼抓住了。  
“我们做吧，贝克。”  
贝克曼看不见的情况下，理所当然觉得自己应该掌握引导权的香克斯却被贝克曼拒绝了。  
灰暗的光线里，香克斯依然看到贝克曼转头将视线对准了自己的方向。  
“难道我现在只剩下用身体交换存在价值这一条路了吗？”贝克曼把香克斯的手塞回了被子。  
“头儿，你也太看得起我了。”  
香克斯再没主动过。  
贝克曼也没有。

* * *

7  
香克斯决定让贝克曼学习见闻色，这样就可以代替眼睛了。  
有着高超狙击术的贝克曼曾经拒绝了掌握见闻色。如果太依赖见闻色霸气，就和恶魔果实能力者太过依赖果实能力而放弃提升体术一样，那他就失去了作为一个枪手的尊严。  
贝克曼更愿意相信以及依赖自己的眼睛。  
令香克斯松了口气的是，这次贝克曼很快地就同意了学习见闻色。  
香克斯亲自教导贝克曼学习见闻色。好在男人的领悟能力非常强，进展非常顺利。  
甚至香克斯在给贝克曼准备咖啡的时候，男人也能走过来，准确地打开了咖啡机将豆子倒进去。  
看着捧着冒着热气的咖啡杯的男人，香克斯静静地笑了。  
也许目前贝克曼没办法做到用见闻色进行狙击，但是假以时日，他一定会再次成为世界上顶尖级别的强者。  
在贝克曼抬手按下扳机，发出的十发子弹都分毫不差地穿过了靶子的中心的时候，干部们和船员们都爆发出了阵阵掌声和喊叫声。  
就算失去了一双眼睛，红发海盗团的副船长依然强大。  
庆祝会上捧着酒杯大口大口喝酒的香克斯眯着眼睛，他盯着坐在不远处不断接受船员们祝贺的贝克曼。  
一切都好了起来。  
就算不再回到以前，现在这样也不错。本来他和贝克曼也就是船长和大副的关系。  
这样也挺好的。  
宴会一直从白日进行到晚上，天上的月亮已经挂在头顶的时候，贝克曼站了起来。他准确地避开了所有船员？，端着杯子拿着一瓶酒坐到了香克斯对面。  
贝克曼很正式地给香克斯倒了一杯酒，又给自己倒满一杯酒，两个人对着的感觉充满了船长和船员对坐的仪式感。  
醉醺醺的船员们都有点清醒了，他们从来没见过大副和船长这么上下级的样子，都静默了下来。  
香克斯皱着眉，将隐隐的不安压下心头，大笑着碰了一下贝克曼的杯子。杯子发出轻轻相撞的声音。  
香克斯的杯子举到嘴边，嘴唇刚碰到液体的一瞬，传来了贝克曼冷静的声音。  
“这杯绝义酒，请头儿喝下。从现在开始我会辞去副船长的职位。”  
大家一愣，香克斯举着杯子的手顿住，贝克曼仰头喝干了自己杯子的酒。  
“下个岛我要下船。”贝克曼接着说，“感谢二十多年的照顾，头儿。”  
干部之一的声音打破了沉默。“本，你没必要……为什么要现在？这艘船的副船长除了你还能有谁吗？”  
“是啊！”船员们点着头大喊着附和起来，“我们的副船长只有你！”  
其他的干部们却都没说话，也许他们已经意识到了本贝克曼这个男人下定的决心，这个男人开口的话就绝不会收回。  
“副船长你不做了吗？”香克斯的声音不大，但是船员们立刻安静了下来，只剩下了海浪拍打船身的声音。  
贝克曼点了点头。  
“海盗呢，你也不做了吗？”  
贝克曼沉默了一会儿，“我现在可以一个人生活了，不用担心，见闻色很好用。”  
“一个枪手失去了他的眼睛，就和一个剑客亲手折断了他的剑一样。”  
“我和头儿不一样，至少你还有一只胳膊呢。”贝克曼笑着开玩笑。  
香克斯没有对玩笑话有任何回应，只是又问道：“不做副船长也可以接着做海盗，就算是个瞎子也当然可以接着做海盗。但是不管怎么样，你现在都坚持要下船吗？”  
这次贝克曼没开玩笑，只是很快的点了点头。像是错觉一样，香克斯看到了贝克曼已经无神的眼睛里似乎又有了光芒。那是仿佛又重新找到了自由的眼神。  
香克斯忽然明白了。  
“不是因为看不见，我只是不想当海盗了。”甲板上回荡着贝克曼洒脱的笑声。  
“大海上已经没有我想要的东西了。”  
香克斯看了一会儿贝克曼，笑了起来，把酒一口干了，连续说了三声“好”。  
只有贝克曼没有看见。  
喝完酒的香克斯眼睛像溢满血一样红了起来。  
配上一头血红的头发，坐在月色下的红发男人简直就像是披着人皮的怪物。  
谁都不明白船长的“好”是什么意思，是答应是拒绝还是感慨吗，没有任何人敢问。  
自认为已经得到答案的贝克曼淡定地站起来，说了句“抱歉耽搁你们时间了”后往房间走去。船员们就像自动分开的潮水一样给贝克曼让开了路。  
香克斯只是一直盯着慢慢走远的贝克曼的背影。

* * *

8  
“接着喝，宴会怎么可以停呢啊哈哈哈。”  
贝克曼的见闻色很优秀，他顺利回到房间，关上门的时候正好听到香克斯的声音在甲板上回荡着。  
伴随着喧闹声，贝克曼在房间坐着收拾东西，想来想去倒也没什么必须拿走的，凭他的实力一般情况下去哪生活都不是问题。  
房间里真的珍贵的大概也就只有自己写的航海日志了吧。  
那是和伙伴们一起分享过人生的宝贵记忆，是大海上的宝藏。对于一艘船来说，航海日志应该是比任何宝藏都更珍贵的东西。自从他眼睛不好以后，这日志也没写了。  
但是这个最珍贵的东西他也不能私藏或者带走，得交给香克斯。  
这也是大副必须得和船长进行的工作交接内容之一。  
贝克曼随便拿了几本没看完的书，把爱用的步枪装好就算完成打包了。对他来说，剩下的只用等到靠岸，贝克曼早已计算好差不多明早这艘船就能抵达下一座岛。  
也不知道过了多久，外面已寂静了下来。  
贝克曼躺在床上听着，波浪声中夹杂着了人的脚步声，有人走到了他的门外。根本不需动用丝毫见闻色霸气，凭着脚步声贝克曼都已经知道了来的人就是香克斯。  
其实贝克曼很吃惊，他原以为香克斯今晚不会来了，毕竟自己的下船并不是一件很令人愉快的事情。  
倒不是自负。  
只是对于任何一个海盗来说，要把手里攥着的东西放开，应该都十分不爽吧。  
香克斯没有敲门，就那么站着。贝克曼想了一下也就那么躺着。  
两人隔着门，谁也不说话谁也不动。  
贝克曼睁着眼睛，虽然他也看不到任何光亮。  
这最后一晚，贝克曼躺在和香克斯一起睡过无数次的这张床上，他明天就要离开了，不出意外应该也不会再和香克斯见面了。  
贝克曼一个人笑了一下，觉得最后一晚纵容一下自己也不错啊？  
……还想再和香克斯多待一会儿。  
贝克曼叹口气，正打算起身去给香克斯开门的时候，就听到“嘭”一声，有什么东西朝他砸了过去。  
贝克曼下意识地想要闪避，但是在身体有反应前已经就有人拉了他一把……是香克斯。  
香克斯抓住贝克曼的手腕，似乎在笑。  
贝克曼能闻到香克斯克斯身上的酒气很重。也不知道是不是瞎了以后，嗅觉更敏锐了，那么重的酒气下贝克曼还是能闻到之前和香克斯一起住的时候他买的沐浴露味道。  
香克斯的声音充满了快乐，“我本来想要进来，但是你的门不知好歹挡在我面前。那我只好送它归天了。”  
贝克曼叹气，以前香克斯喝多了也会这样干，想了想，打算说点什么却又闭上了嘴。反正以后修船的事儿也轮不到他了。  
香克斯倒是注意到贝克曼张嘴又闭嘴的样子，很不开心把贝克曼推到桌子边，贝克曼顺势靠在桌子上。  
哪怕不看香克斯，贝克曼也能想象到香克斯说话的样子，皱着眉不爽的感觉，肯定和很小孩子一样。  
香克斯用肩膀顶了顶贝克曼，“你有什么不满你倒是说啊？说出来让我听听。”  
贝克曼愣了愣神，这个动作这个语气太像以前……像他们没分开前的感觉。  
香克斯是不是喝多到忘记了发生了什么。忘记了贝克曼要离开船，甚至忘记了更早之前他们已经分手的事实。  
贝克曼试探性地问道：“明天早餐你要吃凉的还是热的？”  
这是他们之间以前的习惯，香克斯如果说凉的，贝克曼就给他准备醒酒汤，如果是热的就准备咖啡。根据香克斯当天喝酒的程度而定。  
香克斯边说着“要凉的”，边把头靠在贝克曼肩上。  
贝克曼叹了口气，如果香克斯要醒酒汤，那么就代表这个男人真的醉的狠了。  
还有，男人靠过来的这个动作……他清醒的时候也一定不会这么做的。  
他们已经很久没有这么亲密过了。  
贝克曼叹了口气，点了根烟用嘴叼着。  
香克斯酒量虽然很厉害，但是他也毕竟是个人类，是个人就总有被灌醉的时候。  
根据以往的经验，明早醒来的香克斯肯定不记得今晚发生过什么。  
毕竟当初当被自己看到他从鹰眼房间衣衫不整出来的时候，红发男人肩膀上还留着情欲后的痕迹，他揉着眼睛一脸无辜的样子看着贝克曼。  
“我不记得发生什么了。喝多了嘛，干嘛这么紧张？不就是睡一下吗？”

* * *

9  
将跑远的思绪拉回来，听着身边很均匀的呼吸声，贝克曼也无法准确判断香克斯是否陷入了沉睡。  
想到香克斯刚刚的问题，走之前自己发泄一下也挺好的吧？  
“我倒是真有几条不满想说说。”  
香克斯没有回音，贝克曼丝毫不在乎地笑了笑，本来香克斯醒着和睡着了也一样。  
他的心意早在很久之前就没有得到过回响，就和在深井边扔一颗石子下去一样。他蹲在井边竖着耳朵等着从来没有传回来过的回音。等了那么久也习惯了。  
贝克曼沉浸在一个人的回忆里，仔细琢磨了一下。  
“第一条，你喜欢在甲板上睡觉，我很不满，就算你身体很健壮，但是健康和疾病这个谁也说不准。海盗在船上睡觉的日子很难得，能在床上睡就乖乖在船上睡吧。”  
“第二条，你吃饭太快，烫的吃了伤喉咙，吃的太急也很伤胃，吃的太多，不好消化又难受。你要记得好好嚼一下再咽下去。”  
“第三条，不要等到别人提醒才记得添衣服减衣服，尤其是鞋子，之前在冬岛差点脚趾头冻掉了忘了吗？海盗的痛觉已经变得迟钝了，虽然不会痛但是还是伤身体。尤其要注意点。不行就让亚索普他们记得提醒你。”  
说到这儿贝克曼停了一会儿，接着声音很低很小的说了一句，“第四条……”  
他吸了口烟，默默的笑了一下，想了想又摇头说：“……第四条就算了。不说了。”  
话音刚落，黑暗里忽然传来香克斯的声音，很平静很平静，像是没有任何感情的声音。“第四条是什么？你说清楚啊，含含糊糊的真不男人。”  
贝克曼吃惊了一下，香克斯居然一直醒着，男人居然有耐性听完了这些话，很……神奇。明明以往都很快打断贝克曼的话插入其他话题的。  
贝克曼叹了口气，闭上眼睛慢慢地说。  
“第四条……你总是不回自己房间睡让我最不满，踹坏我房间门也很过分，你不知道我的床很小很挤吗？香克斯……有些地方是容不下两个人一起的。”  
香克斯就啧了一声，“贝克，一点小事你计较到现在？挤一挤不行吗，居然还最不满？真是小气鬼。”  
贝克曼没有发出任何声音默默地苦笑着。  
“……嗯，我偶尔是很小气。”  
沉默笼罩了房间。  
也不知道过了多久，香克斯忽然又开口了说了句什么，这一次声音很低很低。  
贝克曼差点没听清楚香克斯说什么，反应了一下才明白过来是在说“就这些吗，还有吗？”  
“没有了。”贝克曼换了根烟叼着，“希望下一位副船长的门不要被你踹坏就好。”  
香克斯笑了一下，又问：“那我和别人在一起，你有不满吗？”  
贝克曼摇头，“没有。”  
明明是黑暗里，明明没有用见闻色，贝克曼也感觉到香克斯在侧头看自己。香克斯问：“一丁点也没有？不止现在没有，以前也没有？”  
贝克曼也朝着感觉香克斯看自己的方向看回去，很轻松很坚定地说，“没有。以前没有过，现在也没有。”他顿了一下，接着说，“以后也不会有。”  
“你和谁在一起都是自由，香克斯，你就是有着吸引别人靠近你的魅力，这也是我来到你身边的原因。”  
“我怎么可能对喜欢上你的地方有不满。”  
“……那你为什么和我分手？”香克斯的声音忽然听起来很脆弱，让人都不敢想象这会是那个红发香克斯会发出的声音。  
“……你不是因为看到我和别人在一起，鹰眼也好船员也好，别的人也好，你不是因为这个对我不满才和我分手的吗？”  
距离他们分开也有一年多了，香克斯除了最开始会过来找点小事情以外也没其他反应。  
贝克曼实在没想到香克斯居然到现在仍然在意着这个。当然也没想到香克斯居然这么理解他提出分开的原因。  
贝克曼这一次还是坚定地摇头，“不是。”  
香克斯的声音可以说听起来很痛苦了，“那为什么？”  
“就当我的饯别话语吧，头儿，忘了这个问题。”贝克曼笑了一下。“就和海上的大宝藏一样，不知道谜底不是更刺激吗？”  
香克斯没再说话，贝克曼就感觉香克斯往自己身上凑，本来想躲开的欲望又被压制了下去。  
贝克曼终于又一次搂住了香克斯。  
然后就是熟悉又陌生的吻。  
熟悉是因为香克斯的唇是无数次珍惜过的唇，品尝过的唇。  
陌生的是一年多没有接触过，本来以为不会再次亲吻的唇，亲吻过来的吻法却陌生的让贝克曼害怕。  
这是和贝克曼没有吻过的吻法。  
贝克曼把香克斯轻轻推开了。  
香克斯抓住贝克曼的领子仍然往上凑，贝克曼躲了一下，在来回攻防几次以后贝克曼选择了放弃抵抗，仍由香克斯急切地亲吻着他，但是无论如何也不做出回应。  
香克斯很快意识到了贝克曼的拒绝，他停下来恶狠狠地说：“回应我。”  
贝克曼沉默着摇了摇头。  
香克斯搂着贝克曼，将自己的额头和男人的额头轻轻地靠在了一起。  
他亲了一下贝克曼的眼睛，“本贝克曼，我要你回应我。这是船长命令。”

* * *

10  
船长命令也没有让贝克曼立刻屈服，他咽了一下口水反驳道：“我已经辞职了。”  
香克斯笑起来，听起来很嘲讽的那种笑声。  
“你现在脚还踏在我的甲板上，还在我的船上，我还是你的船长，直到你踏上陆地的一瞬间，你才不再是海盗了。在那之前，你就还是我的船员，哪怕你已经提前辞职了。”  
“……海盗必须服从船长命令，你是要违抗我吗？”香克斯咬了一下贝克曼的唇，又放开，离开了一点距离。贝克曼感觉到自己嘴上传来一点血腥气。  
贝克曼叹了口气，醉鬼真的太麻烦了。  
不过最后一次了。再纵容自己一下也好吧。  
男人想着又笑了起来。  
“……我当然不会违抗你，”贝克曼回应着亲了一下香克斯，“……我的船长。”  
两个人拥抱着，亲吻着，纠缠着躺到了床上。  
当香克斯的手摸上了贝克曼的腰带，贝克曼的手也触碰到了香克斯衬衣下的皮肤的时候，贝克曼的手猛地停了下来。  
香克斯喘息着，“怎么了？”  
贝克曼沉默着，手从香克斯脖子里掏出了一条精致的项链，香克斯摸着本的手停了一下，又笑起来，笑得浑身都抖。  
“你不是说你没有不满吗？再说我带条项链怎么了？”  
贝克曼仔细地摸了摸那条项链，确认完以后才说道：“我知道这条项链。我见过。”  
香克斯眯着眼，“啊，你肯定见过的。鹰眼脖子上那条嘛。”  
贝克曼皱眉想了下，“可是我们最近没有见过鹰眼……”说到一半停了下来。  
最近香克斯一直都和他在一起，在一起的时间里唯一一次的分开……只能倒推到贝克曼去岛上找很久没回来的香克斯那一次。  
“所以……”贝克曼的手就停了下来，但是还是在摸着那条项链，好像那条链子比香克斯的皮肤更柔滑更吸引人似的，“所以那次我在岛上找了很久没找到你……”  
香克斯接着他的话说，“啊，那两天我不在那座岛上。”  
贝克曼这时候终于反应过来了，原来那个骗他的小孩，和设陷阱的敌人为什么那么笃定贝克曼会上当，因为香克斯根本就不在岛上，也就不会有破绽。  
贝克曼掉入陷阱受伤的时候，敌人也确定只需要对付一个红发团的副船长而已。  
计划不费吹灰之力就要贝克曼一条命的赏金猎人们最后只拿走了副船长的一双眼睛，但是却付出了全军覆没的代价。  
红发团的副船长本贝克曼这个男人的强大远超于他们的想象。  
贝克曼叹了口气，香克斯继续接着动手摸贝克曼的腰，贝克曼的手顺着项链往上走，直到摸到了香克斯的后脖颈，香克斯翘起嘴角……  
他感觉到了贝克曼颤抖的手和用了很大力气努力控制着不伤到他的手指。  
手指划到项链的开扣处，香克斯听到贝克曼叹了口气，低声的说了一句，“香克斯……”  
香克斯还没来得及说话，就被贝克曼堵住了唇，那是很急切又很温柔的吻，是一个很长很长的吻。  
吻结束地很突然，香克斯就感觉嘴唇被咬了一下。香克斯忽然想起来之前自己也这样咬了贝克曼一下。  
你这个睚眦必报的小气鬼……香克斯还没来得及开口谴责男人就感觉脖子后面传来一阵疼痛感。  
那不是香克斯以为的项链被扯下去会带的来那种疼，而是手指顶到骨头和筋脉之间的那种疼。  
手指的力度很重。  
“……你！”香克斯有一瞬间睁大了眼睛，但是下一秒就被黑暗吞噬了一切。  
贝克曼看着睡过去的船长，坐起来给香克斯盖好被子。男人拿起包袱，又回到床边，手指停在香克斯头发旁边还有一点点的距离上，犹豫了一会儿没往前最终还是缩回去了。  
“船长命令就到此结束吧。”  
贝克曼看了一眼窗外的黑云，那是海上风暴来临前的征兆，他留下最后的一句话在寂静的屋子里就走了出去。

* * *

11  
香克斯第二天醒过来的时候太阳已经挂在了天上。  
香克斯看了眼周围，意识到自己是在贝克曼的屋子，有一瞬间男人慌了一下。  
他已经感受到了船停靠在了岸边。  
香克斯立马跳起来，才发现自己衣服还是有点杂乱的，但是身体没有任何情事以后的感觉，香克斯一边疑惑着急着收拾穿衣服，穿到一半忽然看到正放在桌上的步枪。  
香克斯愣了一下开始笑了起来。  
他真的太着急了。  
步枪是贝克曼的命，就像自己的格雷芬一样那是那个男人的左膀右臂，就算贝克曼死了，那把步枪也一定会在那个男人的尸体旁边陪伴着他才对。  
香克斯安心下来，用一只手耗费了一点时间才把衣服整理好。  
想了想又把步枪别到自己腰间，香克斯才走出去和甲板上的船员打招呼。  
船员们都在甲板上懒散地坐着，气氛很低沉，不用问香克斯也知道什么原因，今天是贝克曼下船的日子。  
香克斯随便问路过的一位船员，“副船长呢？”  
船员愣了一下，“……本？”  
香克斯松开拉船员的手，忽然意识到船靠岸了，而贝克曼早已经不是副船长了。船员接着露出个皱脸的表情说，“本的话，早都走了。”  
香克斯的手里捏着的栏杆一下就爆开了，香克斯也没反应，只是问，“走了多久了？往哪个方向？”  
船员虽然知道船长不会伤害人，但是面对强者的本能却忍不住有些颤抖，说不出话。刚好路过的干部解救了船员，“不知道哪个方向。不过，本昨晚就走了。”  
香克斯疑惑地摸了摸腰间的枪，“可是，贝克的枪还在……”  
干部看了一眼步枪，没说话。  
香克斯又反应过来，“昨晚！？为什么是昨晚，不是说到下个岛靠岸吗？那家伙敢骗我！”  
干部就叹了口气，看着暴怒的香克斯，“本昨晚要了一艘小船就走了……我们没法拦他，你看了他的脸你也拦不住的。还有……头儿，你真的该回房间看下自己的脸。”  
香克斯边听边冲回贝克曼房间，对着墙上镜子看到了自己嘴唇上的咬痕，很明显，像是情欲以后的样子。  
摸着嘴唇上咬痕的一瞬间，香克斯的脑海里忽然隐隐有了一点回忆的画面，模模糊糊的有他对着贝克曼说“这是船长命令”的记忆。  
香克斯皱着眉，用船长命令逼男人和自己同床什么的就太好笑了……太侮辱那个男人了……  
香克斯很清楚，尽管贝克曼看着冷静平时情绪也不是很外放，但是那个实力强大的男人有着极强的自尊心。  
“所以……他觉得我侮辱了他的尊严……就连夜出逃了吗……？”  
香克斯冷笑了一下，没靠岸就下船这算什么呢。  
不管如何，没有履行约定的话贝克曼就还是自己船上的海盗……得把他找回来。  
香克斯的思绪被门外船员急匆匆的脚步声打断。  
船员边跑边喊，带着焦急和一点哭腔，是平时经常跟着贝克曼一起检查海图的航海士之一。  
“……船长！昨晚副船长走的那个方向，后来遇到了暴风雨！我们刚刚收到情报才知道的！那是鬼怪之岚的暴风雨！”

* * *

12  
最新的报纸从海鸥身上飘落到世界各地。  
打开报纸？，就能看到首页大大的版面上刊登着的头条新闻。  
“红发海盗团面临最大危机！？”  
———大大的主标题下跟着一行副标题。  
“雨夜遇敌袭，大副本贝克曼已葬身海底！”  
再在旁边这是一张大大的配图，被海浪拍成残骸的小船尸体在岸边，一个散落着的包袱上放着的书已经被水泡得皱巴巴的。  
但是依稀也能看清楚书页上的字迹是读作……“本贝克曼”。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢姐妹给了标题（*‘▽’*）  
> 真的是个随口嗨……  
> 稍微整理了一下就这么多吗？？  
> 读起来不是很细腻，毕竟是个脑洞没有很细致地扩充成文，只是希望可以和本香gn们分享这个脑洞的故事……  
> 我和口嗨的姐妹一致认为停到这个结局不错ww那个眼伤就是贝克曼眼睛上的那道伤疤。  
> 嗨的时候觉得酸爽啊，现在再看怎么不酸爽了（感觉有点失败……不舍得删，就这样吧


End file.
